


Out With the Waves (I Shall Go)

by minnabird



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wistful song about wishing to leave a place where memory is too strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out With the Waves (I Shall Go)

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant as lyrics to Ludovico Einaudi's "[Le Onde](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ie951V1yd4A)," just as an exercise to see if I could manage it. It's not based on my own experience.

Grey clouds are gathering over the town,  
Raining their tears as the trees start to sway.  
Sleep draws me under; in dreams my heart flies  
High o’er the seashore and out to the bay.  
  
Summer seems long ago;  
Dusk of the fading year  
Closes ‘round me like a shroud.  
Memories blow like a   
Gale in this creaking town,  
Battering me till I’m bowed.  
  
As drifting sea-foam floats far, far away  
So shall I set sail and make my escape  
Far past this seashore and out to the bay.  
Oh, out with the waves I shall go.  
Oh, out with the waves I shall go.  
  
Gulls swoop and dive in the blue of the sky  
Like flecks of sunlight that dance on the waves.  
Watching, I envy their freedom to fly  
Far from this place where my heart sinks and caves.  
  
Tethers of gravity  
Hold me tight to this earth  
Just as my fear holds me here.  
Someday I’ll leave this place;  
Someday I’ll sail away,  
Cut ropes and just disappear.  
  
As drifting sea-foam floats far, far away  
So shall I set sail and make my escape  
Far past this seashore and out to the bay.  
Oh, out with the waves...  
Oh, out with the waves...  
Oh, out with the waves I shall go.


End file.
